


I'm a cast away, and men reap what they sow

by Luflice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Divorce, F/M, Getting Together, mentioned lydia martin/stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luflice/pseuds/Luflice
Summary: Stiles and Lydia never make it to real happiness. They are too different. And since his infatuation with her in second grad,e he has found a new love he could never really let go of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this whole thing is a bit abstract. And doesn't really say anything. But it was stuck in my head and I felt like sharing it.  
> I might add a few more details one day, as I know this might sound a bit confusing. 
> 
> Written to Moondust by Jaymes Young

The leaves crunch beneath heavy boots as the sun sets behind a lone form making its way down a long, and winded dirt road.

 

A dust painted car is abandoned at the edge of the highway, tires and metal already worn down enough that it wouldn’t much matter if somebody stole or hit it.

 

Not that she is ever planning to leave again

 

* * *

_For the one I taught to be human_   
_While she taught me how to hold somebody so close_   
_That you will feel their heart beat against yours._

_To bright blue eyes._

* * *

 

 

When he comes back - everything is different but he pretends it isnt.

 

The big evil is slain, the monster under the bed has been blinded by the day’s light,

and they are finally free to live their happy lives. He doesn’t see her when he graduates,

or when he leaves the town, a redhead at his side. His thoughts linger on her,

but he has this whole new life in front of him. A life without claws and sharp teeth,

a life just like any other graduate like him. 

 

It is a dream come true.

 

College, University, Marriage.

 

The dream of a seven year old, falling in love for the first time.

 

Stiles isn’t seven anymore. The light in his eyes is gone, the world around him looks different now.

Less ideal, less simple. There is no real bad or good.

There is no real peace, no war is won without any consequences.

And god, do they feel the consequences.

 

When Lydia stays longer in the office to work on another theorem without telling him, he doesn’t mind.

 

When he takes a trip to see his newly wed father on his own, she doesn’t mind.

 

They love each other, of course they do. In a way they always had, even when they had been with others.

He loves the ideal she had been for him, and the normalcy she is for him now.

She loves the man that will always worship her, but that now sees her for what she is.

 

They don’t love their husband or wife. They love the partner at their side, the memory that no matter what happens,

they made it through something horrible, and they’ve proven everyone wrong who didn’t believe in them.

 

* * *

 

_To the one I taught that weakness doesn’t have to be exploited._

_To the one that taught me that I don’t have to be ashamed of mine._

_To bright blue eyes_

 

* * *

 

 

After ten years they sit opposite each other, signed divorce papers between them.

There were no children or pets that they would have to worry over.

Just possessions that neither of them cared about enough to fight over.

 

For the first time in ten years, they feel like there is truth in the air.

Like they are finally free to speak all their thoughts, like there had always been a part they had to hold back.

 

The part that told him that this wasn’t enough. That something was missing.

That somewhere in this world there was _more_ waiting for them.

 

They share a smile and a glass champagne.

 

She still proof reads every book he writes to this day, and he still calls her to congratulate her for every new price she wins.

  


They make better friends than they did lovers. And thats okay.

 

* * *

 

_To the one I taught to see others as friends instead of prey._

_To the one that taught me how to be the hunter, not the hunted._

_To bright blue eyes_

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia remarries two years later. He is an astrophysicist and probably the only man

Stiles ever met that could match Lydia’s intellect and bite.

 

After the early death of her father five years earlier, it is the Sheriff that gives her away, and Stiles wishes them both the best.

 

He means it whole heartedly.

 

A year later little Amelia Claudia is born, and Stiles is named godfather.

 

All is well.

 

Except for Stiles. Stiles who used to love his job teaching children at a high school and then at College,

but who is slowly resenting it. Sees their optimism, and all their dreams for the future and wonders

where his have gone. What is he doing here, teaching children that will never understand what he has seen,   
what he really wants to tell him.  How life works, and how precious it is, how shaded the world is,  
and how to try and change it. 

He becomes more and more with drawn,  not exactly lonely, but too often alone with his thoughts.

 

Lydia’s advice during a late night call leads to him starting to write them down.

 

And over the course of seemingly endless sleepless nights the first book is crafted.

 

He quits his job the day his face lands in the New York Times,

next to the cover of his best selling book.

 

* * *

 

_To the one that I taught everything from pop culture to math._

_To the one that showed me the greatness of small gestures, and the value of silence._

_To bright blue eyes._

* * *

 

 

He buys the farm on a Tuesday. The owners already sold most of the land, but it isn’t like he really wants to become a farmer.

He just wants to own parts of the forest close by, wants to have a place he can call home without his neighbors feeling like they have the right to be part of it.

Stiles would rather just be alone now. He is tired of the noise of big cities, of having no real privacy, of being pushed to be someone he is not. 

Yes, he is young enough to still find the love of his life, to still have that white picket fence dream life that all his friends thought was so important. 

But he doesn't want to look anymore, because he knows he wont find it. 

 

He has given up on finding anyone to give his heart to, because he has realized that he had lost it long ago.

And that he will never get it back.

 

It is here, between scraggly rose bushes and old, twisted fruit trees that he tries to bury his love for her.

But still finds himself unable to let go.

 

* * *

 

_For the one I thought I taught how to love._

_For the one who showed me how to do it with all you are and everything you have._

_To bright blue eyes._

* * *

 

 

When she draws closer, the setting sun blinding her, she sees his silhouette on the porch.  
He stands there, cigarette in hand, staring straight at her. He looks like he has been waiting for her like this all the time.   
As if in all those years she had searched the world for a place to call home, all those years she had thought she just didn’t really get how to be human, he had stood here waiting for her.

 

She feels like she wasted half her life.

 

But no, she realizes as she steps into the shadows cast by the old and slightly crooked roof over them.   
He has waited for this moment. Just like she has. It wouldn’t have worked at any other time.  
Not five years ago or five in the future. Not yesterday or tomorrow.

 

Just now.

 

She steps closer, until she has to look up at him, his amber eyes darkened by years of loneliness as he gazes down at her.  
She lifts her hand, hesitant suddenly, when she wasn't as she drove hundreds of miles here, and he touches his to hers.

The skin is rougher now, tan and calloused, but when he folds his fingers, they still fit perfectly together.

 

He leans down, rough stubble scratching against her soft skin, as chapped lips softly kiss her forehead.

 

Afterwards neither of them would be able to tell for how long they stayed just like this.  

But when they looked up to the sky, stars were twinkling back at them, the half moon above casting  its dimmed light down on the pair.

 

He steps back, still holding her hand and draws her onto the porch on him.  
They both smile and turn towards the door.

 

“I’ve made your favorite for dinner. “

 

“Pizza?”

 

“Deer.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
